


Poro: Never Trust a Tiny Thief

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [8]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Cum (lots), F/M, Forced Orgasm, Knight, Multiple Orgasms, Premature Ejaculation, Thief, blowjob, commission, femboy, handjob, kobold, noble, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Poro the Kobold thief dips into a back alley after a nearly-botched jewel heist. Has she managed to shake the guard off her tail at last?





	Poro: Never Trust a Tiny Thief

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by [bioticemu](http://bioticemu.tumblr.com/). The characters within belong to them.

Poro let herself breathe once more as another set of figures ran past the entranceway to the deep, shaded alleyway she found herself tucked toward the back of. “That makes six,” she murmured to herself in a sweetly-rasping whisper. None of the city guards who gave chase through the twisting streets heading away from the grand cathedral in the center of town had noticed her cut away from the main road and duck away behind a stack of weathered crates huddled tightly between the fragrant heat of a baker’s shop and the natural, peaty scent and scattered shavings of a local woodcarver.

“Those fools couldn’t catch dinner if it were cooked and served to them on a plate.” Affording herself a soft chuckle and satisfied that the last of the king’s men had run off on their little chase, the small purple-scaled Kobold fished beneath her loose robes (excellent for all manner of thievery and/or a quick escape) and produced a sizable satin sack, sagging with the effort of containing its weighty contents. Using her deft fingers to undo the delicate knot holding the drawstring of the bag tight, Poro reaches inside to fish out a rather large and impressively-brilliant gemstone, just one of many in her purloined pouch. The gem gleams in the meager sunlight reaching the alley’s surface, and her eyes gleam in response as she beholds a future of easy living… at least until the cash from her score runs out and she’s back to her antics again. There weren’t many frugal thieves living in the city, after all. Why worry too much about wealth when you can just take more?

This heist hadn’t been particularly daring, a simple second-story job into the apartment above an uptown jeweler… in broad daylight, above a heavily-crowded street. Simple enough, right? Well, the artisan running the shop did not seem to think so, so much so that they were still sweeping behind the counter when they should’ve been out making a delivery. Poro’s mouth crooks as she recalls that awkward moment of being discovered, hand outstretched to snatch up this particularly fine collection of gems. She wasn’t sure who had been more startled: her or the poor jeweler! She hadn’t stuck around to find out, instead improvising a plan involving a smashed shop window, more than one upturned fruit cart, and a devious roundabout route to mislead the summoned guards and give her time to break line of sight and dash away.

The group that had been following her had all run off, passing by the unassuming alley deeper into the sprawling city. Poro was familiar with their routine: they’d give up soon enough and grumble about it over warm ale in the guardhouse after leaving her victim out of luck and with no compensation. She didn’t _enjoy_ hurting other people’s livelihoods, per se, but if they truly valued what they had they really should take greater care to keep it safe. She was just an opportunist! She didn’t dwell much longer on the moral quandary of her larcenous ways: she seldom let such thoughts linger.

Snapping back to reality, Poro lets the gem fall into the pouch with a satisfying _clink_ before tucking the bag into the depths of her dark robes. As she turns to creep her way back out onto the street and slip away back to her hideout, however, a shadow falls across the brightly-lit entrance to the alleyway. Backlit by the open street beyond, it is difficult to make out the features of the figure blocking her path, but Poro’s sharp eyes pick out the silhouette of a sword at their side immediately.

“H-halt, thief! In the name of the law!”

Great, another guard… had she miscounted earlier, or had he been so far behind the pack to start with? It doesn’t matter. She grits her teeth, thinking of a way out of this situation that doesn’t end up with irons on her wrists or a blade in her gut. Wait a moment… did the guard stammer when calling out to her? His voice did sound a little high… Poro’s tail begins to sway gently from side-to-side as the inkling of a plan starts to form: if this guard is as green as he sounds, she may be able to ply her freedom from him and have a bit of fun while she’s at it. All while keeping the loot to herself, of course.

The small dragonesque girl steps out from behind the crate she had been using as cover and raised both her hands in the air, the movement throwing open her cape to reveal a tight-fitting outfit of cloth and light leather, buttoned down the front with metal fasteners that have been tarnished to avoid unwanted reflections. A slender knife hangs at her waist, more for utility than anything, and various pockets and pouches can be seen attached to her wide hips.

“Alright, alright! You’ve got me! I won’t put up a fight.”

Poro allows herself a small smirk as the tense figure backlit in the alley entrance relaxes somewhat, moving cautiously toward her with a hand on the hilt of their blade. As they approach, the Kobold’s eyes quickly adjust to make out their features: a young man, barely more than a boy, dressed in polished armor and a freshly-ironed tabard. Not the symbol of the city guard after all… a noble family, perhaps? His hair is short and shockingly blonde, and his bright blue eyes are wide with apprehension as he warily confronts the thief.

“A-alright”, he stammers, shaking visibly from nerves as he faces down the curvy little Kobold. “You’re coming with me, thief. Don’t try anything funny! Or I’ll, uh…”

Perfect. A rookie, and by the look of his kit, someone who’s family spent more on his gear than his training.

“Me? Funny? I wouldn’t dare risk having a strapping young gentleman such as yourself do… whatever it is you have planned, exactly.” She affects her best pout, pushing out her bottom lip as she gazes up at the young noble with practiced eyes. “But you’re not of the guard, are you? What have I done to you?”

The youth puffs out his chest with pride, but his slight body offers the pose little impact. “I saw you rob that shop in the market! I can’t let justice go unserved.” Great, he’s a goody little two-shoes at that. This will be easier than she had initially thought.

“Hrmm… a noble pursuit I can admire, but are you really ready to be chasing after ruffians in the street? I could be a dangerous thug, or worse!” Poro delights in her teasing, shifting instantly to a wide-eyed and sinister expression more appropriate for telling ghost stories than taunting an armed knight.

He reaches for the hilt of his sword, drawing the brightly-polished blade from its scabbard with a jerking movement before holding the weapon out before him with a weak and shaky grip. “I’ll hear no threats, thief! S-surrender at once, or I’ll-”

Poro reacts quickly, ducking past the point of his blade and moving inside his guard, her short body close against his quivering chest. “Or you’ll what? If I’d wanted you out of my way you’d have a knife in your gut right about now.” She didn’t mean it, really, but he didn’t need to know that. The young knight is frozen in fear at her effortless approach as she presses closer, slipping a hand beneath his tabard to grope at the soft front his trousers uncovered by mail for mobility. She smiles inwardly at the feeling of a rather bulky package beneath, not at all fitting his slender, feminine figure.

“Tsk tsk. Do you want me to show you how to use a sword properly?”, she says, giving his soft cock a squeeze for emphasis. “I’d be happy to show you my technique in return for your silence, big boy. What do you say?” Her tone continues to carry a teasing note to it, and she already begins to work at the buckle of his belt without waiting for a response.

“N-no, I- You’re under arres- _ah!_ ”

The boyish knight cries out as Poro twirls him around her body and away from the entrance of the alleyway, stripping away his belt and allowing his scabbard and trousers to fall around his thighs in a tangle which leads to him collapsing with his back against the cool stone of the alley wall.

“Looks like the only one all tied up is you, mister. Now be a good boy and relax, I promise this will be good… unless you want to draw attention to the fact that you’ve been bested by a little Kobold lass? I’d much rather keep it our little secret, hehe.”

His trousers are tight already, his rapidly-swelling erection tenting out the tabard draped across his lap. Poro approaches, still cautious, and brushes the loose cloth aside with one scruffed boot before pressing the sole gently down against his bulge, teasing him through the taut clothing. She was begging to feel the heat of arousal rising within her, and combined with her natural desire to pilfer all hidden things, she kneels down between the knight’s askew legs and reaches for the drawstring of his pants, her hooded muzzle mere inches from his wide-eyed and paralyzed expression.

Another knot is undone by the thief’s clever fingers, and she reaches into her victim’s pants in spite of his weakly-stammered protests to draw out… wow, a truly impressive member by Poro’s reckoning. The short, stacked Kobold was no stranger to the genitals of all manner of races, including human, but she’d seen few specimens as perfectly-crafted as this one. As thick around as her purple-scaled wrist, the knight’s cock curved gently upward as a fierce rush of blood kept it standing firm and erect in his lap. The entire length, ten inches or more, was chased in smooth, fat veins, and the bright pink head fought against the confines of its lightly-wrinkled foreskin as a sparkling bead of precum shone in the shadowed light of the alleyway.

Grinning with hungry anticipation, Poro grasps the shaft firmly under the crown, her fingers failing to encircle the throbbing meat entirely. She slowly drags her hand down towards the base and-

“ _Ah~_ Nhng…”

The cock twitches and jumps in her hand, the plump orbs of the knight’s testicles pulling up against his body as he grimaces and ejaculates- directly onto Poro’s snout and upper body. She is taken aback by the forceful stream of semen as it splashes onto her in rope after thick rope.

“What are you- Did you just _cum?!_ I mean it is obvious you did, but really? Aren’t knights supposed to be known for their stamina? You should be ashamed of yourself, you’re barely fit to call yourself a boy let alone a man with a performance like that.”

Her young victim recoils under the barrage of insults, wincing with each gesture of her slimy, cum-stained hands. As she continues to berate him, however, the exposure of his spent member in combination with the Kobold’s scathing chastisement caused his cock - against his better wishes - to begin a steady return to full mast.

“And another thing! You’ve gone and made a mess of my clothes and-”, Poro pauses mid-sentence as her eyes fall upon his massive erection, ready and eager to go again while looking entirely out of place on the effeminate young man who looked as if he wished to be in any other place than right here, right now. “Oh”, she continues, her forced indignation rapidly giving way to her usually devious grin. “Okay, I can work with this.”

Poro reaches forward, giving the throbbing shaft a quick little flick of her claw and chuckling at how its owner winces before grabbing a handful of his dangling tabard and tearing it loose for the rest of his outfit. She gives her a face a quick wipe down before reaching for the buttons of her top and undoing them one-by-one, her claws giving off tiny clicks against the dull metal fixtures. Once a critical point in the line of clasps is reached, the top practically bursts open as her breasts spill out. Large, almost the size of her head, they are firm and pert, the soft blueberry-toned leather of her chest is a pleasant contrast to the purple hue of her tougher scales, and the dark nipples stand engorged and at attention.

“I’d hate for you to make another mess all over my clothes… aren’t I nice for offering a better target?”

The young knight merely whimpers, frozen like a deer caught in torchlight.

“If you don’t want to go home looking like more of a fool I’d suggest the same for you.”

She pauses, offering her would-be captor a chance to doff his armor and get more comfortable, but he seems to have little interest in complying. Impatient and ready to play her game, Poro reaches forward again to give his cock a firm and somewhat too-tight squeeze.

“I said strip, little man. Lose the armor and let’s see what you’ve got.”

“Alright, alright! Just please, let me go! I’m gonna-”

Poro’s victim covers his face in his hands as his cock spurts again in her tight grip, a large volume of semen flowing out of the tip in fat dollops to collect in the crook of her fingers before running down her hand and coating his balls in a sheen of semen.

“Oh please, it’s too much! Let me go, I’m sorry I ever accosted you!”

She chuckles again, noting with delight how his cock has already begun to stiffen once more in her hand.

“Nuh-uh, sir knight. You picked a fight with a thief, and now that thief is going to take everything you have, hehehe. Now strip, unless you’re more comfortable in your tin can.”

The meek young man struggles to undo the straps keeping the metal plates affixed to his shoulders, arms, and hips, letting each piece clatter to the ground with a hollow ring before pulling the tattered remains of his tabard and the mail hauberk beneath up over his head to fall in a limp pile of brightly-dyed cloth and glittering ringlets beside him. Poro releases her cum-stained grip on his cock to help pull off the mail leggings and padded trousers beneath them, leaving him in naught but his smallclothes.

His body is slender and smooth, with a lean definition to his arms and core that betrays at least some level of physical conditioning. Burnished blonde hair frames his brilliant blue eyes, and his delicate features reinforce his more feminine qualities. Still, she can’t help but notice the almost monstrous manhood jutting forth at the base of his slight hips, entirely at odds with the rest of his countenance. He is unsure whether to cover up his pale frame or hide his erection as best it can be: in his indecision, he fails at both.

“Now that’s more like it… such a pretty little treasure for me, hehe. Now stand up, soldier.”

Poro motions for him to stand up, the movement of her arms causing her breasts to wiggle and bounce - a sight that the poor knight is unable to avert his eyes from in spite of his best attempt to assert some semblance of willpower into the situation. Instead, he follows her direction dutifully and stands to his feet before the wily Kobold, his cock conveniently at the level of her chest.

She reaches out again to take hold of his overeager erection, one hand gently working his slimy shaft while the other wanders further to caress at the fertile orbs hanging beneath. The tips of her claws trace cloying lines across the loose skin of his scrotum, sending electricity tingling up his spine and drawing an adorable moan from his lips. Egged on by the sight, Poro picks up the pace of her strokes and draws forth another load from his cock. The volume seems little diminished from his earlier shots, and she can’t help but release a small moan of her own as the sensation of his stiff manhood pulsing in her palm and the hot stream of semen draping itself across her bosom.

Continuing her handjob regardless of his protests, the indigo girl takes the opportunity to scoop of a sample of thick seed with her other hand, allowing her long lizard tongue to flick out and have a taste. The human’s semen is potent, salty, somewhat sweet, and entirely pleasant to her. She can’t wait to coax more from him…

Poro’s torment of her new boytoy continues unabated for what seems an eternity from his perspective, the dangerous combination of his hair trigger and absent refractory period allowing the Kobold’s skilled hands to draw load after load from his impressive cock, and soon her hands and chest are coated entirely in a pungent froth of cum repurposed as personal lubricant and the occasional snack for the determined thief. Even if she may have her doubts, however, he is only human. She has lost count by the time she sees notices a drop in volume in his ejaculation, and even though she continues to bring him to orgasm a few times further, she at last finds herself working his soft, fat shaft with no reward forthcoming. He must be spent at last…

She may have realized this sooner if she had headed his pleas: at first weak and pathetic but growing in desperation with each load shot across her chest and into her mouth until he was reduced to a begging mess, bargaining for a release from her relentless ministrations. Poro had never believed in the concept of ‘too much of a good thing’ except for when it made someone a target for thieves such as herself.

Releasing her effeminate stud and allowing him to collapse at last on the cold ground amidst the accumulated mess of his stolen orgasms, she watches him catch his breath with a measure of pity as she makes to clean herself off again with his discarded clothes. Had she pushed him _too_ far? It was only a bit of fun, and a way out of time spent at the mercy of the city guards.

Against her better judgment, the tiny thief gets down on her knees before him in an almost apologetic posture, looking him straight in his bright, teary eyes.

“You did good kid, holding your own against a dangerous criminal in a back-alley duel. It’s a story you can be proud of, provided you leave out the intimate details. Let me give you something for your troubles…”

Her eyes break away from his to glance at the pocket her stolen goods were still hidden away in, and she pats the heft of the gem-filled pouch appreciatively. “Not that kind of something, I’m still a dirty little thief of course. Hehehe~ No, I was thinking about giving you the chance to be in control for once. I reckon a scrawny lad such as yourself doesn’t get such an opportunity often.”

Between panting breaths, the knight speaks up: “D-don’t think you know me just because you caught me off guard once, thief. Or a dozen times, or however many times you-”

Poro had already rolled her eyes as soon as he started to speak. Here she goes trying to show a little generosity for once and she gets a sermon? Better get to work before he makes her change her mind about this… She cuts him short again by tending to his messy cock, except that this time it is not her fingers which slide down the shaft but her lips: taking him into her mouth, Poro runs her slender tongue across his smooth shaft to clean the layer of cum coating it before sucking softly at the head. Her long snout and jaws accommodate his entire length easily, and soon she begins to bob in a slow rhythm up and down on his rallying manhood.

He swells within the moist cavity of her mouth, the smooth inside surface of her many blunted fangs rubbing against either side of his shaft as she sucks and slurps loudly on his hard meat. The young knight seems unsure what to do with his hands, and she has the impression this may be his first time receiving head. Insistently, she reaches out to take hold of his wrists, pushing her hood back with his hands and placing them on either side of her wedge-shaped head.

“Use me.”, she attempts to gargle around his cock, struggling to enunciate as best she can with a thick ten inches pushing against the entrance to her throat. She repeats the garbled command again, sputtering saliva past her lips and against his pelvis before grabbing at his arms again in frustration and pulling her face down onto him. Her tongue pushes out along the bulging underside of his shaft to lap at his overworked balls, and the swollen head of his manhood pushes into her tight, slimy throat with a small pop before sliding freely forward the rest of the way.

Poro is unsure if he finally got the message or if he has decided to finally let loose his frustration towards her, but the slim noble bucks against her face with a start, pushing her snout into his belly and stretching her throat to its limit. He thrusts again, and again, crying out each time as the entire surface of his cock from base to tip is massaged by the tiny Kobold’s wet mouth and tight throat. With him in control, she lets her hands tend to his hefty testicles, gently squeezing the sensitive orbs and feeling them tighten up close to his body as he cums again. Thick, chewy ropes of cum slide down her throat and into her stomach as he continues to fuck her face unabated, and her entire body grows hot and flushed as she realizes he has no intention of stopping.

His erection stays strong as he pumps into her throat, releasing load after load against her tongue, gums, and deep inside her scaly neck. Poro relishes the rough treatment, and allows her eyelids to flutter and eyes to roll back in her head as her new femboy stud uses her mouth and throat as his own personal back-alley fucktoy.

At long last, her belly full of cum and her face and lips an abstract painting of slobbery mucus and errant strings of sticky semen, Poro is released by the spent youth and allowed to withdraw herself from his lap, the soft shaft of his fat cock flopping with a wet smack again his swollen balls as it falls free of her mouth. It takes her a moment to find her breath and balance before she begins to button up her filthy cum-stained top and cover her sloppy features with her deep hood once more.

He would-be captor pants, nearly delirious from exertion and dehydration. With a rare twinge of guilt, she leans forward to leave a quick peck on his sweat-streaked brow. “You’re a good kid, if a bit naive. If you ever want to brush up on your ‘sword fighting’ skills, head on down to the tavern by the docks with a red dragon on the sign, you can’t miss it. Ask for Poro, P-O-R-O.”

She pauses for a moment, before adding: “Oh, and don’t bother bringing any guards. If a single mailed foot falls in that district you won’t find me or anyone who knows me. Don’t be a stranger!”

With that, she turns toward the alley entrance and saunters off with a jaunty whistle at her still-slimy lips. Enough time has passed that the search for her would be long over, and she’s still got her jewels close at hand… not to mention the knight’s own coin purse and the signet ring off his finger. Who said you shouldn’t mix business and pleasure?

**Author's Note:**

> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
